Tout virevolte autour de nous
by Rainz
Summary: La famille Black dirige Poudlard. Tout gravite autour des cousins, et ce depuis leur première année, et basent ainsi le début de l'Histoire. Du futur, de la haine. Et entre ça, un lien qui se forge et qui conduira certaines personnes trop loin.


_**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire sort de mon imagination. ( surtout l'amour Black/Cissa. )  
Je ne sais pas encore quel rating mettre, sachant qu'il n'y aura aucun lemon, mais des insultes, des coups, et une relation entre hommes. J'écrirais de sorte que tout convienne avec l'histoire des parents.  
Bonne lecture, et reviewer si vous en avez envie, c'est toujours utile à ceux qui écrivent :)**_

_« Black, renies ton nom tu le portes bien mal. »_

_Pimbêche frisée, mangemort de mes deux je te déteste. T'es belle mais, merde, t'as rien dans le ciboulot. Toi et ta frangine, je me serais bien passé de vous découvrir à Poudlard à mon arrivée. Mes chères cousines. Ils auraient pu vous envoyer à Dumstrang pour que vous vous geliez les miches sur la banquise. Toi et ta foutue troupe de Serpentard décérébrés. Malefoy, Rosier, Snape. Que des imbéciles futurs mages noirs, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Tu attends, et ma réponse fuse :_

_« Chère Bellatrix, tu le portes tellement bien que je m'en voudrais de le salir avec ma blancheur impeccable qui contraste tellement avec ces tâches noires… »_

_Sourire carnassier et ton visage se décompose quand ta suite se met à rire sous cape – c'est le cas de le dire. Je bénis mes amis qui se sont amusés à venger tes paroles inutiles, et surtout Remus et sa capacité à lancer des sorts sans mots dire. Et pendant que le groupe s'injurie au point de faire intervenir McGo, nous partons, hilares, au parc._

Ces scènes se répétaient souvent dans l'enceinte de l'école. Les professeurs s'en étaient amusés au début, puis ils fatiguaient. Les enfants Black étaient intenables dès lors que Sirius se trouvait face à son frère ou à ses cousines. Pour ne rien arranger, cette guerre familiale avait entrainé les amis du jeune Sirius, et la troupe de Bellatrix et Lucius, si bien que chaque éclat finissait avec des combattants blessés. Heureusement pour eux et pour le mobilier de l'école, Sirius avait su s'entourer de Remus J. Lupin, élève renommé pour son excellence et pour son calme notoire. Très proche du garçon, il savait le calmer. De leur côté, les Serpentard avait Severus Snape, élève plutôt discret, seul à rivaliser avec Lily Evans, la sang-de-bourbe Gryffondor, en Potions. Il évitait les assauts, préférant agir en retrait, et pourtant, était souvent la victime « facile » des jeunes idiots. Par lui, ils canalisaient leur esprit vengeur.

Bellatrix – la chef du groupe sans doute – voyait d'un mauvais œil le calme de Snape. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance et jamais ne la lui accorderait. Elle ne l'aimait pas non plus à cause de son ancienne amitié avec la fichue Miss-je-sais-tout Evans. Ca sentait mauvais un type qui avait trainé avec ce sang souillé. Elle ne l'autorisait seulement parce que Malefoy se portait garant de lui, et que Narcissa lui faisait confiance comme à un frère. Mains liées, elle ne pouvait agir en présence de Cissa.

L'absence d'un professeur fût une aubaine. Narcissa était d'un an plus jeune qu'eux avait cours. Et le matin même, elle avait noté que Remus était absent, et que James se coltinait Peter – un idiot lui aussi – pour des cours particulier. Elle ferait un strike d'un seul coup. Après avoir envoyé Rosier acculer Sirius dans une salle, elle y envoya Severus pour une raison obscure, un livre oublié.

Une fois lui entré, elle verrouilla la porte.

**« **Snape ?  
- Black ?  
- BORDEL » BAM BAM BAM "Foutue porte! Ouvre-nous, Bellatrix, je te jure que je te ferais regretter d'avoir un jour osé naître ! **»**

Vaine tentative, Bella était déjà loin. Sirius regarda d'un œil mauvais Snape poser ses livres sur une table près d'une fenêtre, et s'y assoir. Ah non, trop facile ! Le sang canin de Black ne fit qu'un tour, et il prit sauvagement son ennemi par le col, le relevant de sa chaise. Il se délecta de son air d'incompréhension et en moins de deux secondes, Severus se trouva au sol par un coup de poing. Il leva sa baguette qui lui échappa des mains grâce à un rapide coup du Gryffondor.

**« **Laisse tomber la magie, sois un homme.  
-Tu crois que c'est être un homme, se battre ?  
- Lâche. **»**

Sirius volait dans l'air, maintenant par la cheville. Sa robe de sorcier retombait lamentablement sur sa tête, et il vit Severus se relève, et se rapprocher de lui, le visage coloré de colère. Il rageait entre ses dents.

**«** Lâche ? Qui attaque l'autre alors qu'il bosse tranquillement ? Qui utilise ses amis pour fuir ? Aller, dis-moi !  
- Putain, nous deux ! T'es aussi coupable que nous tous, alors arrête tes airs de diva outragée et relâche moi, sinon, sur la tête de Merlin je te… **»**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, rencontrant le sol. Il se releva aussitôt, furieux comme un chat en cage. Snape sourit à cette comparaison. Son ennemi le jaugea, lui, cet homme capable de lancer un sort sans paroles et sans baguette. Et l'attaqua, encore, coup de poing dans le ventre. Snape, plié en deux, récupéra sa baguette et dressa un mur que Sirius dévasta avec un sort. Des flammes, des vagues, des tempêtes, des éclairs se combattaient, les deux sorciers rivalisant d'agilité et de force. Ce fut le serpent qui mit un terme au combat. Un seul coup de baguette, et le corps du jeune Black se couvrit de plaies sanguinolentes. La victime ouvrit de grands yeux et tomba à la renverse. Une flaque commença à se former, et son visage devint translucide. Il murmura un « je me vengerais », avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Snape se pencha au dessus du corps inanimé et posa délicatement la pointe de sa baguette sur chaque blessure, murmurant à chaque fois la même incantation.

Bientôt, Sirius se réveilla et regarda, avec surprise, la façon dont il était installé. Sur des tables collées, avec un coussin sous la tête. Plus loin Snape était entrain travailler sur un livre. Sirius s'étira et s'assit, une jambe repliée contre son buste.

**«** C'était quoi ce sort ? **»**

…

**«** Je te cause !  
-Rien.  
- Pourquoi je n'ai plus aucunes blessures ?  
- T'allais mourir sinon. Arrête de causer, t'as perdu pas mal de sang.  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé crever ? On se déteste.  
- Et alors. Je ne suis pas un tueur, toi non plus. Laisse donc ce rôle à Bella et Lucius.  
- T'es un futur mangemort, tu vas forcément tuer.  
- Je ne nierais pas mes futurs engagements, et ce qui pourra en découler. Seulement, ça ne change pas le fait que je ne suis pas un tueur de nature. Tues moi, si tu as peur que je n'en devienne un. Tues moi Black, je ne me défendrais pas.  
- T'es suicidaire maintenant ? Pauvre dingue. Je lutte pour ne pas être comme ma famille, je ne vais pas te tuer… Non, je refuse d'être comme eux. La seule personne que je tuerais sera Bella. **»**

Snape eut un sourire.

**«** Je t'en serais gré.  
-C'est pas ton amie ?  
- Ma collègue, mon chef. Pas une amie. On se haït. Autant qu'elle peut te haïr toi.** »**

Le jeune Gryffondor eut sourire et s'installa en tailleur, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait mener Bellatrix à haïr jusqu'à la mort une personne qui était d'accord avec sa philosophie de vie.

**« **T'as fais quoi pour ça ?  
-… Ami avec une sang de bourbe. Bon. Je dois travailler.** »**

Sirius le dévisagea, laissa son regard glisser sur ses yeux, ses lèvres, et il se prit à sourire encore davantage alors qu'une idée germait dans sa tête.

**« **Ami avec Evans, hein ? **»**

Severus ferma les yeux, mains crispée sur sa plume. Il souffla un « oui », avant de les rouvrir, posés sur son ennemi.

**« **Amoureux ?  
-Non.  
- Ça veut dire oui !  
- Black t'es chiant.  
- Je ne le dirais pas.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu serais tranquille après.  
- J'ai une idée plus drôle. **»**

Le rictus affiché sur le visage de Sirius fit peur à l'autre garçon. Ses idées n'étaient jamais bonnes, il en était sûr.

**« **Je garde ce secret, si t'en garde un des miens. On pourra se faire toutes les crasses possibles, sauf ça. Je suis amoureux de Cissa. **»**

Il vit le Serpentard ouvrir de grands yeux et se mit à rire. Il lui assura que c'était vrai, et croisa les bras derrière sa tête, fièrement, vainqueur du secret le plus fou du jour. Severus marmonna un peu et puis balança, sèchement :

**« **Tu sais que t'as aucune chance avec elle ? Lucius la tient en laisse, elle lui est soumise.  
-Et t'as aucune chance avec Evans elle…  
- Nous ne sommes, de toutes façons, plus en contact. Laisse-moi travailler, sinon je te frappe. **»**

Sirius obéit et se tut. Lentement et en silence, il s'approcha du bonhomme, lorgnant sur son épaule. Un livre de Potions griffonné, la bibliothécaire aurait hurlé en voyant un livre dans un tel état. Levicorpus. Sectumsempra. Sourire dissimulé de Snape qui ficha son coude pointu dans le ventre du garçon derrière lui.

**« **Ça m'insupporte ça, Black.  
-Je déteste rester là à ne rien faire !  
- Chiot hyperactif.  
- Pardon ? Quoi ?  
- Petit chien noir. Je le sais bien.  
- Que… comment ?  
- Lupin part tous les mois. Je sais pourquoi. Je vous ai vu.  
- Putain de curieux de merde ! Et je suis un chien ADULTE.  
- Et moi un t-Rex. **»**

Boudeur, Sirius s'assit sur la table, face à son ennemi, les fesses à moitié posées sur le livre. Seulement pour le gêner, ce qui visiblement, marcha. Les sourcils se froncèrent et il tenta de pousser le maigre rouge et or assit face à lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de parvenir à ses fins puisqu'on tambourina à la porte.

**« **Mr. Black, Mr. Snape?  
-On est là. Vivants. **»**

Avant qu'on ouvre la porte il lui glissa un merci muet, et se glissa prestement auprès d'un Remus inquiet, fulminant contre la rouerie de Bellatrix Black. Sans participer aux critiques de ses amis, il resta dans le vague quelques heures, fixant un point invisible au-delà de la fenêtre. Le soir même, dans la Grande Salle, il se trouva assit face à une Bellatrix manifestement rageuse de le trouver en vie et sans une égratignure. James, assit à ses côtés, écumait contre cette « pimbêche de mouton noir ». Elle l'entendit, se dressa, et éleva la voix au dessus des conversations.

**« **Alors les petits Gryffondors, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?  
-Espèce de…  
-Laisse courir James. On s'en fout d'elle …  
-Jamais Cissa ne t'aimera, cher cousin ! **»**

Elle l'avait clamé comme on clame une victoire, et le silence se fit. Lentement, le dernier nommé se leva et toisa de sa haute stature le reste de la salle. Chacun fixait Bellatrix, Sirius, ou Narcissa, tour à tour. Le visage pâle de la blonde devint cadavérique, et elle se terra au fond de sa chaise, comme si elle craignait des représailles. Les deux bruns s'affrontaient du regard.

Puis étrangement calme, Sirius s'approcha de la table des Verts. Ses amis s'étaient levés, et seul un regard de Lily fit rassoir Remus, qui tira à lui James et Peter.  
Droit comme un i, Sirius fit face à sa plus jeune cousine, mortifiée par ce qui allait advenir.

**« **Je t'aime Cissa. C'est vrai, étrange et inutile, alors je ne te demande rien. Sois sans crainte. Reste le chiot de Lucius, vis ta belle vie dont tu rêves depuis si longtemps, sois une princesse. **»**

Elle ne répondit pas, à deux doigts de défaillir, les yeux gorgés de larmes brillantes. Etait-elle émue par ce qu'il avait dit ? L'aimait-elle, un peu à sa façon ? Doutait-elle de la vie qu'elle rêvait d'avoir avec Lucius ? Il ne lui demanda pas, lui faisant grâce, et tourna les talons vers Severus, le jaugea. Ce dernier soutint son regard sans ciller, voyant le jeune Black hésiter. Que dire, que faire ? Lutter contre la haute trahison, trahir à son tour ?

**« **Un Serpentard reste un Serpentard. Je ne m'abaisserais pas à ton niveau. Ne te retrouve jamais face à moi, Severus Snape, ou alors tu le regretteras. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. **»**

Sirius sortit sans toucher à son repas, puis les conversations reprirent, allant de bon train sur ce qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Les professeurs y allaient même de leurs commentaires, et tous pouvaient voir le sourire en coin sur le visage de Dumbledore. Seule Lily Evans y prêta attention, et comprit ce que lui comprenait. Les liens entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, quoique les deux 'représentants' en disent, étaient entrain de se forger. Quelques minutes plus tard, les cris montèrent entre Bellatrix et Severus, et celui-ci, d'un geste froid, balança le reste de sa coupe dans le visage de la brune, pour ensuite partir comme l'avait fait son ennemi, cinq minutes plus tôt. Furieuse, McGonnogall, en même temps que la frisée, lui hurlait de revenir. Sans succès.

Il traversa à vive allure les couloirs, et sans prendre la peine de passer par la porte, sauta d'une fenêtre au sol, avant de laisser éclater sa rage, en hurlant comme un dément dans le vent. Un rire derrière lui, et en se tournant, il aperçut un garçon insolemment appuyé sur une rambarde de l'école, un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire balayé par les mèches brunes que le vent agitait. Avant qu'il n'ait eu une réaction, Sirius pu empoigner le traitre par la chemise l'approcha tout près de lui.

**« **Alors comme ça, tu as tout raconté à Bellatrix ?  
-Oui. Et alors ? Pourquoi toi tu ne l'as pas fait après ça ?  
-Parce que je suis un homme loyal et digne de confiance ! Mais rien ne m'empêche de te frapper maintenant. Toute l'école sait. Toute l'école sait que je suis amoureux de ma cousine. Toute l'école sait que Sirius le dur est amoureux et faible. Te ramener en sang à l'école pourrait rétablir ma supériorité, t'en dis quoi ? Je pourrais t'exploser les dents et t'arracher les ongles. Te détruire.  
-Fais ça Sirius, et tu seras renvoyé de l'école. Tout ce que tu ne souhaites pas, non ? Ta supériorité sur la majorité des élèves est acquise, et ce n'est pas un malencontreux amour qui balayera ça. Au contraire. **»**

Sirius réfléchit. Tout d'abord parce que Snape n'avait pas tort. Et parce qu'il l'avait appelé « Sirius », et non pas « Black », ou un des sobriquets ridicules. Il hésita puis relâcha son col, avec un soupir. Appuyé sur la rambarde, jambe croisées, il indiqua du menton le château.

**« **D'où tu sors, pour gueuler comme ça ?  
- M'suis engueulé avec Bellatrix. Encore.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Elle n'avait pas à faire ce qu'elle à fait. **»**

Sirius fronça les sourcils, puis éclata d'un rire frais qui fit trembler le ventre de son compagnon.

**« **T'es un chic type en fait, Snape.  
-Je te renvoie le compliment, Black**. »**

_Poignée de main._  
_Amitié future_  
_Dure réalité._


End file.
